Race For Love
by Kero-Bijou
Summary: Boss is trying to get Bijou's attention. Bijou is trying to get Hamtaro's attention. Hamtaro...he clueless!! R+R!! CHAPTER THREE IS UP*~
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I really don't like flames but if I have to put up with it FINE!! Be my guess I like Bijou and Hamtaro together and I hate some people that go around flaming people for that! People have their own opinions on it BUT!! I will make one exception! Please tell me if you like B+H or B+B!! And if its B+B I will continue on :( and if B+H win! Well yey...here is summary...   
  


Summary: Boss likes Bijou and is trying to get Bijou's attention. Bijou likes Hamtaro and is trying to get Hamtaro to realize that she likes him! Che Hamtaro clueless!!!   
  


Race for Love 

Chapter One   
  


Hamtaro looked from his cage to see Laura heading out of her room door as she waved good bye to him. 

"Finally she's gone,"Hamtaro murmured as he opened the door to his cage(I am sorry but I forget the noise he makes your reading a girl's fic that can't remember what she did 10 min ago). Hamtaro ran down the hole and flew onto Brandy's head where she usually lay asleep. 

"Hey Brandy,"Hamtaro greeted as he went off to the clubhouse. Then he saw Bijou waiting there and looking around. He went over to her. 

"Are you looking for someone,"Hamtaro asked. Bijou turned to Hamtaro. 

"O Hamtaro! Hi"Bijou greeted as she blushed slightly. 

"Err...why are you out here Bijou! You should be inside its kind of chilly out here,"Hamtaro said as he went through the hole to the clubhouse. They had to walk quite aways to the clubhouse with all the tunnels that the ham-ham had dug to make them easier to get to their clubhouse. 

"Hamtaro wait I want to tell you something,"Bijou said as she combed her fur with her paws. Hamtaro stopped and looked at Bijou with happy goofy kind of smile. 

"Yes Bijou,"Hamtaro said. 

"I-I...I-I..."Bijou stuttered. 

=I can't tell him!= 

"I want you to have one of my blue ribbons,"Bijou blurted turning red. Hamtaro blinked confused. 

"I thought you loved your blue ribbons,"Hamtaro exclaimed. 

"Well..I-I....I-I...just want to give one to you as a present,"Bijou murmured. Hamtaro smiled. 

"You can keep your blue ribbons! Its your favorite,"Hamtaro said. 

"O..Hamtaro,"Bijou murmured as her eyes turned sparkly. 

"Lets get into the clubhouse! We can't stand around here all day,"Hamtaro said opening the door to the clubhouse. All ham-hams looked up from their circled table. Boss went up to Bijou. 

"Why aren't you looking pretty Bijou,"Boss said turning bright red. 

"Thank you Boss,"Bijou thanked as she went off to sit next to Hamtaro. Boss blinked. 

=Did I scare her away? I was just trying to get her to like me more! I guess I need another solution= 

"What are we going to do today Ham-hams,"Hamtaro asked. 

"Well...we don't have enough sunflower seeds nor acorns to last us,"Maxwell said looking at the low pile of food in a corner. 

"I guess we're eating too much,"Stan murmured. 

"Especially the sunflowers seeds are running very low,"Sandy exclaimed. Everybody looked at Oxnard. 

"I was hungry,"Oxnard mumbled as he nimbled on some more of his sunflower seeds. All the ham-hams decided to get some more food to stash away in their food pile but Boss hadn't heard a thing. He was sitting there thinking solutions on how to get Bijou to pay attention to him.   
  
  
  


A/N: I think I got some stuff wrong in here! If I did gomen nasi!! I am baka! Please R+R!! I really would love to know if this story should be a Bijou+Boss or Bijou+Hamtaro!! I think this chapter sucked but next chapter will be much better!!! 


	2. Race to the Girl

A/N: Right now b/H are winning the votes! Gomen for all the B/B who voted! You guys may win if there was lots more votes! After this chapter the vote will stop!! I know!! HAHA!! Well B/B Im so so sorry please do not blame me! And do not blame the people that voted for B/H!! I counted all votes good or bad does not matter! B/B people do not yell at me ok? You may win if more people vote for b/b this chapter!   
  


Race For Love 

Chapter Two   
  


"O I need to pick an acorn for Hamtaro but I can't find anything,"Bijou murmured as she looked around at the green grass and looked up at a tree. There was no good acorns. Boss was looking closely at Bijou from a bush. 

"I can pick a whole lots of acorns for my sweet Bijou! Then she will like me I bet,"Boss mumbled to himself as he started searching confidently for an acorn. Hamtaro otherwise had found some acorns. They were pretty and shiny. He held them in his face. 

"I should give this to Bijou! I just have a really strong urge to give it to her! I wonder why,"Hamtaro wondered and then saw a big huge acorn. 

"Wow...thats the biggest acorn I have ever seen,"Hamtaro said amazed as he started to run over and suddenly KABOOM! He hit someone. He looked up a little dizzy. It was only Stan. 

"O you were going to have this weren't you,"Stan asked. Hamtaro nodded,"You can have it!" 

"O thank you! Im giving this to Bijou,"Hamtaro exclaimed. Boss however was hiding in a tree and was turning very red. 

"Why that Hamtaro?!! Grr..."Boss growled as he ran out of the tree and grabbed the big acorn as Hamtaro was going to get it. Hamtaro was shocked. 

"Excuse me Boss I was going to have that,"Hamtaro said. 

"Well I touched it first its mine,"Boss said as he took it away. Hamtaro was however clueless of why Boss seemed so angry. 

"Boss? Is there something wrong? Are you mad at me or something,"Hamtaro asked. 

"No no...Im just...kind of....Umm..."Boss was stuttery and didn't know what to say,"I gotta go and err...shine this baby up." Boss grabbed the acorn and ran away. Stan blinked. 

"Whats wrong with Boss,"Stan asked. Hamtaro shrugged. Bijou however was trying to still find an acorn but all she found was the acorns that were in very bad shape. 

"O I can't find any acorns,"Bijou mumbled. Somebody tapped her on the shoulder. Bijou turned to see Boss. 

"O hey Boss,"Bijou said sadly. 

"Hey why so down Bijou,"Boss asked a little red hiding the acorn he got from Hamtaro behind his back. Bijou started to moan. 

"I can't find an acorn..for...for...,"Bijou's voice trailed off. 

"BIJOU,"a voice cried. Bijou looked up to see Hamtaro. Bijou's eyes shone. 

"Hamtaro,"Bijou murmured as she left Boss in a hurry to go to Hamtaro. Boss looked. 

"What did I do now? Whats the point of impressing her when she runs off always! I need another strategy,"Boss mumbled. 

"O Hamtaro hi,"Bijou greeted. 

"Hey Bijou! I found an acorn,"Hamtaro said handing it to Bijou. Bijou looked at it. 

"An acorn??"Bijou asked. 

"Well yeah! Its for you,"Hamtaro exclaimed. 

"For me?!! THANK YOU HAMTARO,"Bijou cried as she hugged Hamtaro happily. Hamtaro smiled. 

= I made her so happy! I feel so...relieved= 

Boss was looking at them 

=That Hamtaro!! I will get Bijou I will impress her!!... I feel so sad= Boss sat down sadly.   
  


A/N: Was it good or what? The vote will be ending when I get chapter 3 up! And then it will be decided!! 


	3. A New Ribbon For Bijou

A/N: Woops forgot to update this story! What an idiot I am!! HAHA!! Well anyways vote over! HAHA!! Well anyways...h+B won...err....!! *hides behind couch afraid of B+B fans* Umm..just don't kill me please! NO KILL!! I bet the only reason I actually got that much reviews was that question I asked! Uhum so me stop vote now and I want people to actually read my fic not because of question me ask! I just wondered how much people like H+B and B+b! And now me knows! So I guess thank you for telling me which couple you like! Thank you so much!! Well anyways...lets go on with the story!   
  


Race For Love 

Chapter Three: A New Ribbon For Bijou   
  


Hamtaro stared out of his cage to see Laura in front of his cage. He had woken up from a long nights sleep and it was kind of scary that a big head and eyes were staring at you. 

"Bye Hamtaro! Im going to school,"Laura mumbled in the cage,"Bye little guy!" Laura ran out of her room. Hamtaro sighed. 

=Man! Laura scared me! I could feel my sunflower seeds coming up!!= 

Hamtaro opened his cage door and went through the hole he always did. He landed on Brandy who was as always sleeping silently. Hamtaro started off to the clubhouse but then near the grass he saw something. It looked like a string or something on the ground. He ran over to it. It was a ribbon. It was decorated with cherry blossoms petals. It looked so pretty to Hamtaro even though he didn't know what those funny designs are but the first thing that popped in his head was Bijou. 

"Maybe I should give this to Bijou! She would be so happy with this ribbon...I don't know why I keep thinking about her but I just do,"Hamtaro exclaimed. He picked up the ribbon and started to run straight to clubhouse. He was met by Boss near the entrance. 

"Hey Boss! Why are you out here,"Hamtaro asked. Boss turned to Hamtaro and then looked at the ribbon in Hamtaro's paw. 

"Im cleaning up! Leaves are falling all over! Hey what is that Hamtaro anyway,"Boss asked. 

"O its a little ribbon! I was thinking of giving it to..."Hamtaro trailed off as Boss examined the ribbon interestedly. 

=Hamtaro probably met a girl! Wow! Maybe he would get out of my way with my Bijou! @_@ I can ask him to give me half! It would be enough to tie up Bijou's hair! I hope Bijou will like it= 

"Hey Hamtaro! You giving this ribbon to a girl or something,"Boss asked. 

"Yeah!!"Hamtaro exclaimed. 

"Can I have half of the ribbon,"Boss asked. Hamtaro frowned. 

"Im sorry Boss! I was thinking of giving her doubles in case she lost it,"Hamtaro exclaimed as he marched away from Boss into the entrance. He slid down the dirt path and opened the door to the clubhouse. He saw everybody there except Sandy, Max, Panda and Bijou. He looked around. 

=Where is Bijou??= 

"Umm....where's Bijou,"Hamtaro asked. 

"Well..Bijou I think is on her way! Sandy and Max are kind of dating. Panda is too busy since he's building something,"Pashmina said. Hamtaro nodded in understanding and sat down starring at the ribbon. 

"What are you holding in your paw my ham buddy,"Stan asked. 

"Its a ribbon,"Hamtaro said. 

"For who? You seem really into it or something,"Stan said. 

"Im giving it to someone,"Hamtaro answered. 

"Who?"Stan asked. 

"A girl ham-ham,"Hamtaro murmured. 

"O she's in our group! It can't be Pepper can it,"Stan asked. Oxnard got up quickly dropping his son flower seed. 

"It better not be Pepper! She's my girlfriend Hamtaro!"Oxnard exclaimed. 

"No no Oxnard its not Pepper,"Hamtaro said shaking his head. 

"Then who is it Hamtaro,"Stan asked. Oxnard wondered too. Then at that point suddenly Bijou came in. Hamtaro happily ran to Bijou leaving Stan and Oxnard wondering. Hamtaro held the ribbon out to Bijou. Bijou looked at Hamtaro. 

"For you,"Hamtaro said. 

"O thank you Hamtaro!"Bijou said happily as she took off her blue ribbons and happily put on the cherry blossom petal designed ribbon. 

"So Hamtaro how do I look,"Bijou asked. Hamtaro smiled. 

"You look pretty Bijou,"Hamtaro said. 

"O well thank you Hamtaro,"Bijou cried as she rubbed against Hamtaro like hamsters do. Boss just came in to see Bijou. He was shocked and bewildered. 

=O my Bijou! How could you like Hamtaro and not me? I do so much for you= 

Boss ran out of the clubhouse and sat near the trunk. 

"O my Bijou!....I have to get you! Hamtaro will fail in getting you! I WILL WIN YOU HEART!!"Boss yelled. 


End file.
